When Opposites Attract
by gryffindlaw
Summary: Eleven months after the Second Wizarding War, the Golden Trio; more or less, the Golden duo are still slaying former Death Eaters trying to finish off Voldemorts work. What if two particular Death Eaters want Hermione? Hermione into hiding, what if one finds her, the loather, the hater and the boy who has loved the Gryffindor Princess since fifth year? Eventually gets darker,
1. When Opposites Attract

**Before I introduce myself, I'd like to say that over the months some of the girls' hair colours have changed, Hermione's is turning into a dirty blonde, Ginny's is turning to a bright auburn and Luna's hair is turning brown, leaving the bottom a very rich blonde, (also known as ombre hair) If you do not like Dramione and you are reading this, it isn't my fault you came over this page.**

**Oh, hello there. This is my first piece of fanfiction and I'd really like for you to tell me how I could improve my writing. Also, some people who died in Deathly Hallows are going to alive because this fanfiction could really use. I'm going to stop babbling now, so I can get to the story. This is set eleven months after the war, (so April) now I'll shut up. :')**

**- Olivia**

* * *

Hermione lay in her couch, slowly watching Ron pacing up and down, nonplussed. He just wouldn't tell her what was wrong, she had a right to know if Harry did - but what was so important to them that made them act so frantic?

"'Mione, listen. You wouldn't be able to cope when you hear this news.'' Ron glared slightly at her. Hermione gulped, she had known what Ron would do as they arrived to the flat, Hermione was so determined to find out what the boys were talking about that she had forgotten her and Ron's abusive, on and off relationship.

Hermione sucked in a breath of air and spoke. ''Ronald. I think I'm capable of hearing anything. After all, I deal with you stooping down with the brunette every other night in our bed. What was her name again? Oh right, it was Parkinson. You remember how she used to torment me right?'' She was proud for sticking up for herself but she knew there would be consequences later. Harry stopped pacing as he heard the name Parkinson and cringed.

''Ron. You shouldn't be treating Hermione like that. Especially since she loves you. Right, Mione?'' Harry turned to Hermione. Hermione sat up and looked Harry in the eye.

''Maybe not as much as before.'' She muttered. ''I'm going to Ginny and Luna's. Don't wait up.'' Hermione loitered over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

''For the record, I don't.'' She whispered in his ear. ''Accio suitcase.''

A ready made suitcase raced out from the upstairs bedroom and into Hermione's hand.

She stepped out of the house and apparate to a former red head and nargle worrying friend. A large wizarding estate, which Hermione assumed it was called Potsenhale Aventute.

''Alohomora,'' Hermione whispered as she opened the lock of the house and stepped in. ''Ginny? Luna?''

A familiar blonde; now turning a brunette colour, popped her head out of the door. ''Hermione! Come in before the Nargles get you!'' She grabbed Hermione's hand and they slithered into the living room. Ginny looked up at Hermione and gasped.

''Luna. The curtains! Close them, don't you remember what Harry told us?''

Hermione cocked her head. ''What did Harry_ tell_ you?''

''Nothing, nothing. Just something about Nargles and Didfly Difls.''

''Merlin, we should just start calling Harry, Luna.'' Hermione smiled.

Ginny shed some laugther at Hermione's comment as the brunette popped her head round with wide eyes.

''Did Ron do something? Again?'' Ginny asked Hermione as Luna sat across them, with one leg going over the other on the floor. Hermione looked at the floor glumly.

''He hit me last week. And a couple of hours ago.'' A blue mark stood out on Hermione's cheek that had a dab of brown over it. She showed them her arm, a searing pain blew through her whole arm, a red burn; that would most likely leave a scar; was drawn delicately on her arm. Ginny gasped and Luna stared angrily.

''Cupid will shoot him with a poisonous arrow.'' Luna cried as Ginny shook her head at Hermione's display of bruises.

''Why haven't you left him yet?'' Ginny asked.

''I honestly don't know.''

''Hermione, this is abuse. Your just lucky he hasn't used a love potion on you.''

Hermione yawned. ''I think I need some sleep. It's about time I've had a good one.'' Hermione walked into the room where the three girls usually slept when Hermione was over. She drifted to a deep sleep, but there was only one thing she could think of.

A certain blonde with stormy grey eyes.


	2. Malfoys and a Piece of Gold

**Another new chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it. Remember to review, review and review! :')**

* * *

Hermione had been awoken by another nightmare; a nightmare about when she was in the Malfoy Manor; she had been covered in her sweat and breathing rather heavily. She decided to take a shower to take her mind off things.

''Who's there?'' Ginny whispered.

''Ginny, lower your wand. It's depth at the sides is so big I can see it in the dark.''

Ginny sighed, ''Sorry for being cautious.'' She said, sardonically. Hermione could tell Ginny was rolling her eyes and she felt tension in the room; rushing out, she waited for the hit of a ward slamming her back would come, but it didn't.

''Ginny, don't you ward your room?'' Hermione asked bitterly.

''I guess I didn't.'' Ginny shrugged, ''No big deal anyways.''

''No big deal? _No, big, deal_? Ginny, you could have been killed in your sleep! Mrs. Weasley doesn't need another child down!'' She shrieked.

Ginny suddenly found some interest of glaring at the floor - she didn't feel bad, nor upset; but a warm feeling emitted in her stomach (like the first time she had gotten her wand from Diagon Alley) whenever someone mentioned the late Fred. She had thought about George and how he would stay cooped up in his room all day, the only time he would be making noise is if he was sobbing or making something new in memory of Fred.

''Just go back to bed. I'll put up the wards.'' Hermione sighed and pointed her wand towards the door, holding a ready stance. ''_Colloportus_!'' Hermione cried. ''Protego Horribilis, Protego Totalum.'' She had finished multiplying the protective spells and tried to catch up on some sleep.

''Why wont the door open?'' Luna asked curiously.

''Aren't you the Ravenclaw here?'' Ginny mused.

''Yes, but I didn't get to do my NEWTs. And if I'm correct, this is a NEWT level spell.'' Luna muttered back.

''Well, what are we going to do?'' Ginny complained.

''I don't know?'' Luna squeaked in her usual light, yet dreamy voice.

''If you two don't stop babbling, I will not take these wards down.'' Hermione murmured tiredly. She definitely wasn't a morning person. Ginny and Luna frowned at Hermione as she got up, pointing her wand at the door. She had removed the protective wards before shouting, ''Alohomora!'' a click went through the room.

''Thank you! I need to get my catch up on the Daily Prophet.'' Ginny began. ''Nothing interesting here, nope, not-'' Ginny had stopped mid sentence.

''Ginny, whats happened?''

''Apparently, you have you go to the Wizengamot. With Ron and Harry.''

''About...?''

''Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy.'' Hermione gulped. The colour that was in her face before had all drained out and they only thing left was her pale skin.

''What do you mean I have to go to court about two thirds of the Malfoy family?''

''Malfoy's been in Azkaban for some time. Kingsley wants you three to decide what to do with the little git.''

''Hermione, you know, you could always send him back to Azkaban.'' Luna advised.

''I don't think that's right to be honest.'' Hermione shut her eyes and fell back into the arm chair. ''As much as I'd love to, it's not like he played a bad part in the war. All he did was to keep him and his parents', well at least one, alive. While the other one rots in Azkaban.''

''It says here,

_Malfoys With Gold Again?_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_'The Malfoy heir and his dearest mother are set to be in front of the Wizengamot with the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and The-Boy-Who-Happened-To-Live-While-His-Parents-Did n't will be there. Lusheius and Jrako Malfoy are currently in Azkaban until the trial and Narcissus is under house watch. The Golden Trio no longer reside together after Hermione Granger was seen leaving 12 Grimmauld Place with a suitcase, tension between her and the love struck Mr Weasley perhaps? Mr Weasley didn't have a look of remorse on his face at all at what he could have possibly said to Miss Granger. Will the trio come together to go to this trial?'_

__still basing her articles off lies, I see.'' Ginny pointed out.

''I don't even want to deal with this anymore. I'm going back to Grimmauld Place to deal with your brother Ginny. But now, I think I'll continue with my sleep that I was interrupted from.''

''It's only eight Hermione!'' Ginny called out.

''Eight in the morning!'' Hermione shouted as she dropped into her bed.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys. This is probably the longest chapter yet.**

**- Olivia**


End file.
